The Evil That Men Do
by broncomap
Summary: Matt goes after a bad guy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own and didn't invent these characters. I'm just making up stories.

It was mid morning on a beautiful spring day in Dodge City. Kitty and Doc sat at a table in the Long Branch drinking coffee. Kitty was going over her ledgers while Doc was reading the newspaper, commenting as he read.

Doc was mainly concerned with the latest newspaper account of a criminal named Ed Bishop. Bishop had been in the news a lot, his latest crimes and misdeeds being recounted almost daily. Sometimes the criminal activity involved Bishop alone and sometimes Bishop and his accomplices. The man didn't have a regular group of followers like many did. Often Bishop worked alone. When he wanted or needed men to help him, he formed temporary groups. After the job or jobs were done he paid the men off and went on his way. There always seemed to be men willing to join up with Bishop for money, after all Bishop seemed to have a knack for getting away.

Doc looked up from the newspaper, "You know Kitty, this fellow Bishop is among the worst of the worst. It seems to me that there are things he does for pure profit such as, rob banks, rob stagecoaches, steal horses and the like. The most disturbing thing about this man is that he seems to do evil for no understandable reason. He burns people's homes to the ground, kills children, attacks women – it's just disgusting."

Kitty looked up, "I know Doc, it is a truly terrible thing."

Doc continued, "I almost, almost wish that he would set foot in Kansas territory and try something. If he did Matt would be on his trail. Seems to me it may take a Matt Dillon to stop him and we all know how many Matt Dillons there are."

Kitty shook her head, "Doc I know what you are saying. Part of me agrees, particularly when I think of the women and children this horrible man has tortured or killed. The other part of me hopes he'll steer clear of Kansas territory. If he enters Matt's territory, we both know that Matt won't rest until he hunts him down, and one man will win and the other will lose. For Matt winning would be arresting Bishop, for a man like this Bishop, winning could only mean killing Matt. We both know that."

Doc rubbed mustache, "I'm sorry Kitty, and I didn't mean to suggest that I wanted to send Matt into harms way, it's just that the thought of this Bishop being out there doing all manner of evil makes my blood boil"

Kitty squeezed Doc's hand, "I know Doc, and I know how your feel about Matt. Let's just hope that the Oklahoma territory law enforcement authorities catch him soon."

Right then she heard the batwing doors swing open. She looked up to see Matt walking towards them.

Matt took off his hat, "Hello Kitty, Doc."

Kitty smiled at him. "Have a seat Matt. Here, I'll pour you some coffee."

Matt took a seat and nodded towards the folded up newspaper on the table, "What's the news today, Doc?"

Doc shook his head in disgust, "I've just been reading about the continued vile crimes of that fellow Ed Bishop."

Matt nodded, "That man is a menace to society. I hear he is in Oklahoma territory right now, but there is no predicting where he'll turn up next."

Kitty wanted to change the subject so she handed Matt a cup of coffee and asked, "Matt you said you were going to see Mary King this morning. Are you back already?"

Matt took a sip of coffee, "Yep, I went out there to talk to her about maybe letting Letty Jones and her baby move in, in exchange for helping with the farm. Both women are widows now, and they each could use some help and some companionship. Mrs. King was left a small chicken farm, but is getting up there in years and can't work it on her own. Poor Letty was left nothing, and has a baby to care for, but she is young and strong and a real hard worker. I know that for a fact. I thought maybe they could join forces."

Doc looked over at Matt, "That's a fine idea Matt, a real fine idea. How did Mary take to it?"

Matt downed the rest of the coffee, "Well Doc, she was a bit skeptical at first, after all she and Letty are only acquaintances, they don't know each other real well. But, I convinced her to give it a try. I'm going to drive Letty and the baby out there in a couple of minutes."

Kitty smiled at Matt as she was reminded of the kindness and thoughtfulness in Matt that co-existed with his unwavering toughness and bravery. All were part of his strength, part of the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

The stage heading towards Dodge was on the last leg of its journey. For most of the ride the only passengers were Mr. John Wallace and his wife Gladys. Mr. Wallace was a portly, well-dressed, man in his 50's of obvious wealth. He and his wife were clearly used to good meals and quality jewelry.

When they had re-boarded the stage after the last rest stop, they had been joined by a medium built, mustached man who had dark hair and darker eyes. He had a slight scar beneath his left eye.

Mr. Wallace looked at the new passenger and introduced himself, "Name's John Wallace, this is my wife Gladys. We're headed to Dodge for the first time. Have you ever been there?"

The stranger stared silently into Wallace's eyes making the man uncomfortable, until Wallace looked away and again turned his attention to his wife.

When they were about 15 miles outside of Dodge, the stranger pull out a gun, pointed it straight at Wallace's head and fired. Mrs. Wallace screamed. The driver and his assistant, hearing the gun shot, pulled the stage to a stop and jumped down.

The stranger pointed his gun out the stage door window and fired twice, hitting each man directly in the chest.

He looked at Mrs. Wallace who sat silently in shock, "I did a lot of asking around about you and your husband before I bought the ticket to this stage. I know he is rich and likes to travel with lots of cash, lots. You'd know where he carries that cash wouldn't you?

Mrs. Wallace continued to sit there in shocked silence until the man yelled, "WOULDN'T YOU?"

She nodded and the man continued, pulling out a bag, "Here's what you're gunna do. Take this bag and put your husband's cash right in there. Then take his watch, cuff links and ring and put them in there. Then you take off your jewelry and put those things in the bag too,"

Mrs. Wallace was shaking in terror, but did as she was told. She started to hand the bag back to him, but the man just shook his head, "My, my – you're holdin out on me. That wedding ring goes in too. Come on what good is it, you're husband's dead."

She silently pulled off the ring and put it in the bag.

The man took the bag, opened the stage door and shoved Mrs. Wallace out before climbing out himself. He looked at the two dead men lying on the ground and said to the woman, "Now what you're gunna do is go through the pockets of those there men. I don't expect you'll find much, but they sure don't have use for whatever there is. Oh, and if either of them has a time piece, take that too."

Mrs. Wallace was feeling somewhat numb as she did what she was told. She put everything in the bag that the man was holding. He went to the front of the stagecoach released the horses, and found the 4 canteens that were hanging on the stage.

He returned to where Mrs. Wallace was standing, trembling. The man laid the canteens on the ground in front of her, pulled out his gun and shot a hole in each, watching the water run out.

He looked at the woman, "You know, I'd have my way with you but you ain't pretty enough. I could shoot you, but it's more fun to think about you sitting out here in the middle of nowhere, dying of thirst. So I'm gunna just leave you here."

With that he turned and walked away. As always, he had his departure planned. A horse was tied up in some bushes about a quarter mile away. He walked to his horse, mounted and rode off.

Meanwhile in Dodge City

Matt was walking down the street and noticed Mr. Bodkins, the man who ran the Dodge City Bank, standing impatiently at the stage depot.

Matt walked up to him, "Hello Mr. Bodkins, is something wrong you look troubled."

Bodkins looked at Dillon, "Hello Marshal, I'm waiting for the stage. I'm meeting an investor, named John Wallace and his wife. I'm concerned, Marshal, the stage is almost 2 hours late."

Matt looked down the street and saw that the stage was not yet approaching, he looked at the banker and said, "Well, Mr. Botkins, lots of things can happen to make a stage late – a broken wheel, lame horse – lots of things."

Matt saw the worried look on Botkins face and continued, "I'll tell you what, I have to take care of a few things at the post office and then I have to send off a telegram. If the stage is still not in when I'm done, I'll ride out and take a look."

About 45 minutes later Matt returned to where Bodkins was standing. The banker looked at Matt, "Now it's almost 3 hours late."

Matt nodded, "I'll get Festus and go take a look." Mr. Bodkins nodded with relief. A short time later Matt and Festus were following the stage route on horseback.

Matt was sure that they'd encounter the stage any time, and was surprised at the distance they were covering. Finally, 15 miles out side of Dodge they found the stagecoach. The horses were gone. He immediately saw the bodies of the stagecoach driver and assistant lying on the ground. He ran over and saw that they had been shot and were both dead.

"Festus, you look around out here. I'm going to check the inside the stage."

Matt opened the door and went in. He saw a body slouched forward, turned it over and saw that the man had been shot in the head. He knew immediately that this was the man Mr. Bodkins had been waiting for. Feeling sickened, Matt left the stage and saw Festus gesturing at him to come over.

"Matthew look-it here. This woman's still alive."

Matt knelt down and asked Festus to get a canteen of water. He wet his bandana and gently dabbed it on the woman's lips. She came to and stared at Matt saying nothing. He held up her head and put the canteen to her lips, "Take a small sip, easy there, a little at a time."

The woman drank and was able to sit up a little. Matt asked, "Can you tell us what happened?" The woman just stared. Matt asked, "Are you injured anywhere?" She shook her head slightly.

Matt stood up, "Festus, ride into town and bring back Doc in a carriage. I'll help her move to a shady area and wait for you."

Matt helped the woman move into the shade, he repeatedly wiped his wet bandanna across her forehead to help her cool down, and she drank more water. Matt buried the three dead men and a put a marker on each grave. Finally Festus and Doc returned.

Doc took a look at the woman, "Well heat sickness and shock is what I'd say. You did right, Matt, helping her cool down. Let's get her into the back of the carriage and take her to my office."

Gladys was lying in the back of the carriage. Doc and Matt were sitting with her, Festus was driving. Gladys looked at Matt and spoke for the first time since she had been found. "Thank you for saving me."

Matt looked at her and spoke gently, "Maam, I know this is awfully hard, but can you tell me anything at all about what happened?"

Gladys trembled slightly and answered, "A man, he had dark hair and a mustache. He had the meanest, darkest eyes you ever saw and a scar below one of them." She couldn't continue, she closed her eyes and tears started streaming down her cheeks."

Matt looked up at Doc and said two words, "Ed Bishop."

Back in town, after helping Gladys up to Doc's, Matt returned to his office to put together supplies. He was going after Bishop. He had already told Festus that he'd be going alone, he needed Festus to keep an eye on the town.

The door opened and Kitty walked in. She had heard what had occurred and knew what Matt would be doing about it. They looked at each other, each reading the other's minds. Finally Kitty said simply, "Be careful cowboy."

Matt nodded, "I always am. See you later."

With that Matt left his office. The hunt had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was riding back to the stagecoach trying to figure out how Bishop had gotten away from the stage once he had done his stealing and killing. It seemed unlikely to Matt that Bishop had kept and ridden one of the stagecoach horses. Those horses were usually not the best saddle horses, and besides that would mean Bishop had lugged around a saddle and gear. That left two possibilities, either Bishop was working with someone who brought him a horse or he had stashed a horse somewhere not too far away.

Matt reached the site of the stage and began looking around for tracks. He saw some pretty clear boot tracks heading north away from the stage, so leading his horse he followed the tracks. After a while he came across a small section of overgrown bushes. A horse could have easily been tied up there, out of sight. Matt walked around to the other side of the bushes. He saw horse tracks going west. He mounted and followed at a gallop.

After 5 hours of riding it was too dark to track, so Matt decided to bed down for a few hours and get started again at first light. He had no way of knowing that he had closed the gap created by Bishop's head start considerably. Bishop's horse had gone lame.

Meanwhile Bishop was cursing his luck in having a lame horse. He bedded down for the night knowing he'd have to steal himself a new horse soon.

At first light Matt was up. He didn't take the time to make coffee, and made due with water and jerky. He mounted and took off.

Bishop was also up early. He decided to walk towards a small campfire that he had seen the night before, not too far from where he had slept. He considered shooting his lame horse then and there, but thought better of it. A lame horse was better than no horse. If for some reason he had to get on and ride, he do it until the damn horse's leg broke.

He approached the campsite quietly and looked around. He smiled to himself at his good luck. There was a lone cowboy, sleeping away in his bedroll, snoring pretty loudly as a matter of fact. A horse was tied up near by. It was a pretty good looking horse at that. Bishop walked over to the sleeping man, pulled out a gun and fired three shots directly into him.

As he put his gun back in the holster Bishop looked around and saw that there was a pot on the campfire. The fire was out but the pot was still there. He looked in the pot, and saw what smelled like rabbit stew. He found a plate and helped himself to the stew. "Boy that cowboy was a good cook," Bishop thought to himself, "too bad he's dead." He then briefly searched for anything else of value that he could take. He found a small amount of money. Next he removed his saddle and gear from his horse and saddled up the cowboy's horse. He shot the lame horse and took off.

Meanwhile Matt was following Bishop's tracks. At one point the tracks became uneven and Matt figured the Bishop's horse was lame. After about an hour of riding he reached the campfire that Bishop had been to. He saw the dead cowboy and horse. It wasn't hard for Matt to figure out what had happened. He wished that he had time to bury the man, but he had to keep going. He mounted and galloped on following the fresh tracks.

Back in Dodge

It was late at night and Kitty was sitting alone at a table in the back of the Long Branch. Doc came in, got a couple of beers and carried them over to Kitty's table. He placed a beer in front of her and sat down.

A full 2 minutes passed before Kitty noticed Doc and the beer he had placed in front of her, "Hi Doc, thanks for the beer."

Doc looked at her, "Kitty he has only been gone for a couple of days."

Kitty sighed, "I know that Doc, I know it takes time to track a man, but I'm scared. Matt's not tracking just any man. This man is ruthless and has managed to avoid capture for good while.

Doc started to say something, but Kitty interrupted him, "Doc, I know you are going to tell me that Matt can take care of himself, and I know that's true, but still …" Her voice trailed off.

Doc lifted Kitty's chin to make her look directly into his eyes, "I know what you're saying Kitty, but Matt Dillon is not just any lawman, he's the best. Remember that."

Kitty nodded and took a big swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Trail

After riding for most of the day, Matt was wondering how far ahead Bishop was, and what he was up to. The trail had lead him to the top of a hill. He pulled Buck to a stop and looked around. At the bottom of the hill he saw three people standing in front of a house, but something seemed wrong, very wrong.

Matt carefully rode halfway down the hill before dismounting and walking the rest of the way. When he got close enough he saw that there was a man standing in front of the house pointing a gun at a woman and a teenage boy. Another man was lying on the ground bleeding; he had obviously been shot. Looking around, Matt saw no sign of accomplices, he drew his gun, quietly walked even closer and shouted, "Drop the gun." The man turned and fired. It was a crazy and unexpected move, but the bullet missed and Matt quickly jumped behind a wagon. He saw the man's face confirming that it was Bishop. After firing, Bishop grabbed the teenage boy, pointed his gun at the boy's head and yelled, "OK mister, throw your gun out, and walk out here with your hands up, or this young fella is dead."

Matt knew that if he threw out his gun and walked out, Bishop would kill him anyway. He also knew that Bishop would kill the boy no matter what he did. There was also no predicting what Bishop would do to the boy's mother, who was standing outside of the house looking terrified.

Matt was trying to figure a way out of the situation, when to his surprise he saw a slender teenage girl, quietly come out of the house with a rifle in her hands. Bishop's back was to her. She silently walked up to Bishop, shoved the rifle in his back and said, "Let him go."

Under different circumstances it would have been funny to see the look of utter surprise on Bishop's face. There probably had been very few times in his life when he was as surprised as he was at that moment.

After a couple of seconds, Bishop released the boy but then quickly turned and punched the girl full force in the face. She fell to the ground dropping the rifle. Matt fired, but by this time, Bishop was running - zig zag to his horse and Matt's bullet missed. Bishop was a man who moved unbelievably fast, and was really unpredictable. Bishop jumped onto his horse and galloped off.

Matt ran over to the family. The man lying on the ground was dead. The teenage boy looked up at Matt and said, "He killed my papa. We can take care of things here. Please get him."

Matt responded, "You, bet I will." He mounted and galloped off after Bishop.

After riding at full tilt for a while, Matt slowed down. He realized that Bishop couldn't possible continue at the pace he had set without killing his horse. If that happened Bishop would be on foot.

Matt dismounted near a pond and watered Buck. After mounting again he continued at a slightly slower pace. He knew that he'd catch up with Bishop eventually. Either Bishop would slow down to save his horse or be on foot because he didn't slow down. Matt promised himself one thing, that when this was over he'd go tell the family that he had just left that they were safe from Bishop.

Night descended, but there was a bright full moon so Matt continued to ride through the night following Bishop's tracks. Early in the morning he brought Buck to a standstill and looked at his surroundings. He was surprised at the direction Bishop's tracks had taken.

Clearly Bishop had ridden into Comanche territory. Matt figured that Bishop didn't know what he had done. He was convinced that Bishop couldn't have realized where Comanche territory began.

Matt knew that the Comanche's didn't take kindly to intruders, he flicked his reins and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt followed Bishop's trail into Comanche territory. Having ridden all night, he knew that he had to be close. It wasn't long before he could see by Bishop's tracks that the man was now traveling on foot.

"I guess I was right about the possibility of Bishop ruining another horse," Matt thought ruefully.

He continued to ride following the footprints until they unexpectedly and inexplicably came to a stop. No footprints and no sign of Bishop. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

Matt dismounted to look around and heard some leaves rustle. Before he could form a cohesive thought, he was surrounded by half a dozen Comanche Braves.

Matt stood totally still. Looking at the Brave who seemed to be in charge, Matt spoke the few words he knew in the Comanche language, greeting the man, wishing his people well and saying he meant no harm.

The Indian nodded ever so slightly, acknowledging the greeting, and then pointed west and started walking.

The group walked silently through a densely wooded area, before coming to the Comanche encampment. The leader signaled Matt to wait, and walked away. Matt stood with the other Braves still surrounding him. No one moved or made a sound. A few minutes later the man returned with an imposing figure, who walked with an unmistakable air of authority – the Comanche chief.

The chief walked over to Matt, and looked him up and down. Matt repeated the greeting he had spoken earlier.

The chief, looked directly into Matt's eyes and spoke. "You remember my lessons well my friend. Welcome."

Matt looked at the chief, "Thank you Blue Horse. I would not have entered your land without permission, but I am chasing a bad man, a very bad man."

Blue Horse took Matt by the arm, "Come, we will eat, and you will tell me about the very bad man." They walked off together.

Matt and Blue Horse sat in front of the chief's tent. His wife, Dove Feather, brought them bowls of steaming stew. Matt had been living on jerky and water for days. He gratefully accepted the delicious and filling meal.

As they ate, Matt described Bishop. He told the chief of the man's misdeeds. Blue Horse nodded. He called Dove Feather over and said something to her. Dove Feather went into the tent.

Blue Horse looked at Matt, "This man you have been seeking, has done harm to my family and my tribe. Two full moons past a fine Brave named Red Hawk was traveling back from the Oklahoma territory with his wife, Half Moon. The man you described came upon them, killed Red Hawk and raped and killed Half Moon. She was my wife's sister, and a woman of many gifts."

Matt was stunned, "Blue Horse how do you know this?"

Blue Horse looked at Matt. "The couple was traveling with their youngest son, Grey Fox. When Half Moon saw the man you call Bishop, she must have sensed danger, as I said she was a woman of many gifts. She told the boy to hide in the trees, making him promise he wouldn't show himself until the man was gone. Bishop never saw the boy, but the boy saw the whole thing. He then made his way home. It was a great distance, but the boy was courageous and determined. He described the man and the event."

Matt nodded and said, "So you know the nature of the man I am chasing."

Blue Horse nodded. He was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "My friend, when you entered this territory how long did it take you to notice that you were being watched?"

Matt laughed a little, "Blue Horse, I knew that I was being watched as soon as I entered."

Blue Horse nodded, "Yes, you know our ways. This Bishop is not so wise. We watched him until he was not far from this camp and then captured him. His is here, do you want to see him?"

Matt was surprised but quickly realized he shouldn't be. Bishop had blundered into Comanche territory without knowing what he was doing, "Yes, Blue Horse I'd like to see him."

Blue Horse led Matt to another area of the camp. There was Bishop, was tied to a tree, his hands and ankles bound.

Bishop looked up and saw Matt, "Say, you're the lawman who tried to shoot me at that ranch." Bishop stopped for a few seconds, "Hey, why ain't you tied up? Are you working with these savages? What's wrong with you, you crazy or something?"

Matt just shook his head and walked away saying to Blue Horse, "What will you do to him?" Matt knew that this was Comanche territory so Comanche law was supreme.

Blue Horse responded, "We are having a tribal council tomorrow to decide."

Matt looked at his Blue Horse, "My friend, we've known each other for a long time and helped each other on many occasions. I ask that you bring a request to your council on my behalf. That man had done harm to your tribe, family and wife, but he has also done harm to many, many people in the white man's territory. He has murdered men, women and children, raped women, burned down homes, stolen from decent people. I ask you to tell the members of your council that I request that this man be turned over to me, to bring to justice in the white man's court. Blue Horse, he will hang for his crimes.

Blue Horse nodded, "I will bring your request to the council. Now Matt, I can see that you are tired. I will show you where you can rest."

The next morning as the Council met, Matt sat outside the chief's tent getting language lessons from some of the young men who had surrounded him the previous day. Knowing some more of the Comanche's language could come in handy, and he taught the Braves a few words in English.

After two hours the council emerged. Blue Horse walked towards Matt, "My friend after much discussion we came to a unanimous decision. We will turn Bishop over to you, if you will accept having one of our young men, Great Elk, travel with you. He is the eldest son of Half Moon, my wife's murdered sister. He speaks your language and has proven himself to be resourceful and brave. Great Elk will bear witness to the hanging."

Thank you Blue Horse, I accept. I know that Ed Bishop is a dangerous man, and you could execute him here and now, instead you are allowing your nephew to share the risk of escorting Bishop back to Dodge City."

"Matt, The council decided that the damage done to your people was greater than the damage done to ours. We want justice, and my nephew will help to see that justice is done.?

It wasn't long before Matt and Great Elk were ready to leave. Ed Bishop had his hands tied together in front of him and was seated on a horse.

Matt went over to Dove Feather and thanked her for her hospitality as best he could in her language. She graced him with her beautiful smile.

Blue Horse put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "My friend, I am always glad to see you. Travel well."

Matt nodded, "Thank you for everything, we will meet again."

Great Elk and Matt mounted and rode off leading a very angry Ed Bishop.


	6. Chapter 6

Bishop was unhappy about his predicament. First being captured by those Indians, now being taken to what was sure to be a hanging trial by an Indian and a lawman. He couldn't figure the lawman out and yelled to him, "Are you a white men or ain't you? Maybe you're a beast like that savage. Do you hear me, you're letting a dirty, stinking, savage ride free. Maybe you're savage too."

After a while Matt had had enough, he brought his horse right next to Bishop's and spoke quietly, "Bishop, shut up or I'll gag you. If that doesn't work I'll render you unconscious for the rest of the trip."

Bishop shrugged, "You'll never be able to take me in you know. You and that savage ain't smart enough. I'm not gunna waste any more of my breath talking to you."

The trio rode on covering a lot of ground during the day, especially considering how hot it was. At night they'd set up camp. Even though Bishop was tied up, Matt and Great Elk felt he had to be watched. They'd each sleep for four hours and guard Bishop for four hours before setting out again at daybreak

On a particularly hot day they came to a very rocky incline. They decided to dismount and walk the horses down. Mat was leading his horse, Great Elk his own horse and Bishop's, while Bishop walked along, hands tied in front of him.

Matt spotted a stream several yards away, "Great Elk, we are getting low on water. I'll take the canteens and and refill them. You wait here with the horses and Bishop."

Great Elk nodded, "Yes, it would be bad to run out of water."

Matt took off with Bishop watching him. When Matt got close to the stream, Bishop took a couple of steps, pretended to stumble, and fell to his knees.

Great Elk moved to pull Bishop to his feet. When the Indian got close enough, Bishop swung around. He was on his knees with a rock in his hands. He hit Great Elk on the side of the head with the rock as hard has he could. Great Elk cried out as he fell over losing consciousness.

Bishop took the Indian's knife and started running down the rocky incline. He knew he didn't have time to try to cut his hands free right then, but when the time came he'd have the knife.

Matt heard Great Elk cry out and started running. He got to Great Elk, saw that he was alive and headed down after Bishop.

Bishop was running between and behind some big boulders and Matt lost sight of him.

He made a guess as to the direction Bishop had taken and quietly moved around a large boulder, gun drawn. There sat Bishop, trying frantically to cut the rope that had his hands tied together.

Matt commanded, "Drop the knife."

Bishop looked up and tossed the knife aside. Matt stepped in close to Bishop to pick up the knife. As he did, Bishop quickly rolled on to his back, bent his knees and kicked Matt in the ribs with both feet, hard. Matt fell sideways onto the rocks. Bishop picked up the knife and started to run. Matt struggled to his feet, ran after Bishop and when he got close enough, drew his gun and ordered, "Hold it or I'll shoot."

Something about Matt's tone made Bishop believe it. He stopped and turned around thinking that he'd have to wait for another opportunity to escape, and he was sure he would find another opportunity.

Bishop was standing with Matt when Great Elk came along with the horses. Matt looked at the lump on his head, "Are you alright?"

Great Elk nodded, "I was given a lump on my head for being careless. Are you alright?"

Matt smiled ever so slightly and nodded, "I was given some banged up ribs for the same reason, I reckon"

They reached the bottom of the rocks and were about to mount to continue on through the grassland when Matt turned to Bishop, "Put your hands out Bishop."

Bishop did as he was told. Matt pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man. Bishop started to sweat, and stutter, "you, you can't be thinking of shooting me, that's crazy, you, you can't shoot a tied up man, that ain't right. You're a lawman ain't you?"

Matt was quiet for a minute, letting Bishop sweat and stutter before saying to Great Elk, "Cut his hands free, and retie them with his hands behind his back. I'll keep him covered to make sure he doesn't try anything."

Great Elk nodded and did as he was asked.

Bishop couldn't believe it, "You mean you expect me to ride with my hands tied behind my back?"

Matt nodded, "Seems like a good idea to me. Don't worry, if you can't stay on your horse, we'll tie you on."

Dodge City

Doc had to go out on a routine call to see old Benjamin Clay, who lived with his wife of 60 years Alice. Benjamin was recovering from pneumonia nicely, but because the man was 82, Doc wanted to be extra cautions. He invited Kitty to go with him. She enjoyed spending time the old couple and Doc thought it would get her mind off of Matt.

Kitty happily agreed and they reached the Clay's mid-day.

The couple was sitting on the porch when they arrived. Mrs. Clay stood, "Well Doc and Kitty, how nice to see you. Please join us."

Doc helped Kitty out of the carriage they went to the porch.

Doc looked at the couple and smiled at their obvious pleasure in each other's company. "Well, Ben, I'd just like to check your lungs to make sure they are clear. Let's go inside the house."

Alice looked over, "Yes Ben you go in the bedroom and let Doc check you over. Kitty and I will get out some pie and make some coffee."

The four went in the house, and Alice and Kitty chatted as were getting the snack together. "You know Kitty, Ben and I have had 60 wonderful years together. When he had pneumonia this winter, it threw quite a scare in me, but even if the worst had happen, I'd still have 60 years of being together to look back on. Now we have been given more time. Lord knows we won't live forever, but every day is a blessing."

Kitty nodded and hugged Alice, "You are a lucky woman, Alice."

Doc and Ben came into the kitchen. "Well Alice, this young man of yours is doing great. Just try to keep him from getting too frisky for a few days."

Everyone laughed and sat down to enjoy the pie and coffee.

On the way back to Dodge, Doc watched Kitty wiping tears from her eyes and realized he had made a mistake in bringing her with him.

Doc put his arm around her, "What is it Kitty?"

"Oh Doc, Alice and Ben have had sixty years and the gift of even more time. I'm happy for them, but I'd give anything to know that I have even one more day with Matt. What if he doesn't come back?"

"Kitty, I'm sure we'll hear from him soon."

"Doc, he's chasing a dangerous outlaw, Chances are he won't get anywhere near a town that had a telegraph office to send word."

"Kitty, Matt can take care of himself."

Kitty nodded and said with no conviction in her voice, "I know, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt, Great Elk and Bishop were once again mounted and on the move. They continued taking turns guarding Bishop by night, which meant that neither of them got a full night's sleep, but they knew that that was the best way to stay vigilant while covering the most distance possible.

They were a day or so outside of Dodge City when they came upon a lone cowboy heading in the in the opposite direction. Matt approached him, "How do, where you headed?"

The cowboy looked at Matt noticing the badge, and answered, "Hello Marshal, just traveling to Oklahoma so seek my fortune."

Matt nodded and the cowboy rode on. Neither Matt nor Great Elk noticed the look exchanged by Bishop and the cowboy.

The cowboy's name was, Jimmy Bates. Bates had worked for Bishop a couple of times, robbing homesteaders, and had been well rewarded.

Bates rode on a ways but decided to change his plans and doubled back. He figured if he helped Bishop out of the mess he seemed to be in, there would be something big in it for him. Besides he didn't care much for Indians or lawmen.

Bates rode back. From a distance he saw Matt and Great Elk setting up camp. He dismounted and moved closer crouching down in the grass where he planned to remain until dark. He was not far from where Bishop was tied up. Bishop's ankles were tied together and his hands were tied behind his back.

Bates waited until he saw that the Indian was asleep and the lawman was keeping watch alone. He crept forward quietly, cut the rope that tied Bishop's wrists and put his gun in Bishop's hands. Matt was looking down and getting some coffee when he heard Bishop move, he looked up and took a step just as Bishop fired at him. Matt was hit and reeled backwards, but returned fire as he fell.

Great Elk was on his feet. Bates, still holding the knife, saw the Indian coming towards him. He took aim and was about to throw the knife, but Great Elk took a leap and knocked Bates over before the knife left his hand.

The two wrestled in the dirt. Bates was able to grab a handful of dusty dirt and rub it in Great Elk's eyes. With Great Elk temporarily blinded, Bates rolled on top of him and was about to stab, but Great Elk shoved with all his might and pushed Bates off. This was the opening that Matt was waiting for. Still lying on his side he was hoping for a clear shot at Bates. He took it and Bates went down.

Great Elk went to Bishop who was sprawled out on the ground, he was dead. Then he ran over to Matt and helped him stand. Matt had taken a bullet in his left shoulder.

Matt stood holding his shoulder, "Bishop?"

"He's dead. Your bullet went right through his heart."

They walked over to see what condition Bates was in. They reached him in time to hear him say, "I should have kept going." Now he too was dead.

Matt looked at Bates saying to himself, "Yep, cowboy, should have kept going for sure."

Matt turned to Great Elk, "Let's bury the cowboy. I want to bring Bishop's body back to Dodge. I want folks to see for themselves that he was captured and killed."

Great Elk looked at Matt's shoulder, "Yes, but first we should take care of your wound. There is a bullet in there that has to come out."

Matt nodded, "I know, can you do it?"

Great Elk answered, "I have done such things before, it will be painful. We don't have anything to dull the pain."

Matt swallowed and answered grimly, "Well do your best. I have a bandage roll in my saddle bag. You can wrap the wound after you get the bullet out."

Great Elk built a fire and thrust his knife into the flames. Matt lay on the ground and Great Elk held him down with his knees. Fortunately, because of the angle of entry, the bullet was near the surface, and Great Elk was able to locate and remove it with the knife quickly. By the time he cleaned, packed and wrapped the wound, Matt had passed out.

After several hours, Matt came to and saw he had been covered with a blanket. He slowly sat up. Great Elk brought him some coffee. Matt saw that the cowboy had been buried and Bishop's body was hanging over his horse.

Feeling somewhat revitalized by the strong, hot coffee, Matt pulled himself to a standing position, "Well, Great Elk, we are only a day outside of Dodge and I'm sure that I can make it on my own. You have witnessed the death of Ed Bishop, ride home and let your people know. "

Great Elk looked at Matt, "If you are sure you can make it, I will do so. I am eager to bring the news to my uncle and aunt."

Matt nodded. The two men clasped hands for a moment.

"Travel well, Great Elk."

"You too my friend."

Great Elk rode home to bear witness. Matt headed back to Dodge with the body of Ed Bishop.


	8. Chapter 8

The next evening Matt rode into Dodge leading the horse that carried Bishop's dead body. He was more than glad to be back. He was almost too tired to sit up on his horse, his ribs were screaming at him and his shoulder was bleeding again.

Louie, being only slightly less inebriated than usual, saw Matt ride in. He raced into the Long Branch and found the table where Kitty was sitting with Festus and Doc. Swaying on his feet ever so slightly Louie blurted out, "The Marshal, he's bleeding, a dead man, come see."

Matt had just dismounted outside of his office and was hanging on to the railing, when he heard voices calling to him. Kitty, Festus and Doc rushed over.

Matt smiled and turned to them, "I'm mighty glad to see you." Looking at Festus he added, "Festus that's Ed Bishop's body, would you get him over to Percy's for me. I'm tired of looking at him."

Doc moved closer to look at Matt, "Well you sure don't look so great. Let's get you up to my office."

Matt agreed, "Might be a good idea Doc."

Kitty put her arm around the back of Matt's waist and the three walked slowly up to Doc's office.

With Matt's shirt off, Doc looked at the wound, "Well it's clean Matt, no infection. I have to stop the bleeding and take some stitches to close it up. Also, I don't have to tell you that you have some nasty looking bruising on your ribs, nothing is broken but you're going to continue to be real sore for a while. Kitty, would you get the whiskey out of the cabinet and pour a good size glassful."

Kitty immediately did as she was asked, and handed a full glass of whisky to Matt. He downed it quickly. Doc took some stitches, with Matt flinching slightly. He re-bandaged the shoulder and made a sling.

"Now Matt," Doc said emphatically, "I know you are not too crazy about wearing a sling but just wear this for few days. It will keep the pressure off the wound, you'll heal faster and be a lot more comfortable."

Kitty looked at Doc, "I'll make sure he wears it Doc. Does he have to stay here tonight?"

Doc smiled knowing that if anyone could get Matt to wear a sling it was Kitty. "No Kitty he doesn't have to stay here, but he does have to get a good night's sleep and really rest for a few days, and I mean really rest. Also, from the looks of him some good meals wouldn't hurt."

Matt looked at Kitty, "You wouldn't happen know a nice place that I could go to, to get a good night's sleep would you?"

Kitty blushed slightly and Doc rubbed his moustache to hide his smile. Kitty took Matt by the arm, "Let's go Cowboy, I might be able to think of something."

Downstairs from Doc's office Matt said to Kitty quietly, "Honey there is something I have to do before going to the Long Branch with you."

Kitty frowned, "Whatever it is it can wait. You need rest, and Matt I'm serious."

Matt nodded, "I know, but I have to send some telegraphs and I want to do it now. I want the Attorney General and several law enforcement people to know that Bishop is dead. There are people who'll rest easier knowing it. Kitty come with me to the telegraph office and then we'll go to the Long Branch."

Kitty sighed, "OK, Matt, I understand. Let's go sent those wires, then you are going to bed.

A little later, wires sent, Matt and Kitty were upstairs at the Long Branch. Kitty helped Matt get cleaned up and undressed and he crawled into bed. The effects of the whiskey, blood loss and just plain fatigue had caught up with him and he was asleep almost immediately. Kitty slid in next to him, happy to be able to press her body close to his.

The next day it was mid-morning when Matt woke up. It was rare for him to sleep that late. He turned over and looked at Kitty, who was also awake. He pressed his lips against hers as she started rubbing his chest and stomach. How she loved his body. She was careful not to hurt his bruised side or his wounded shoulder. They made love slowly and passionately until they were both lying in bed in breathless satisfaction.

Matt turned to look at Kitty, relishing her body. Before he could say anything Kitty spoke, "Matt you are not working today, not even checking in at your office. You are going to wear the sling. You are going to let me help you get dressed, and then we are going to Delmonico's for a leisurely breakfast."

Matt was a little surprised at the sternness of her tone, but before he could say anything Kitty added, "Matt - I was scared, really scared."

Matt touched her cheek lightly and kissed her gently on the lips, "We'd better get started then, or we'll never get that breakfast." He paused and grinned before continuing, "You have a man here who has worked up quite an appetite, ya know."

Kitty grinned back at him.

Matt suppressed a groan as he got up. Doc was right, the ribs were sore and the shoulder was hurting. A slow day sounded pretty good after all.

The leisurely breakfast was followed by a leisurely non-nap, and then nap in bed with Kitty, which was followed by a leisurely dinner.

Later that evening Matt, Kitty and Doc were sitting at a table at the Long Branch when Festus walked over, beer in hand, and sat down, "Matthew that thar Bishop fella has just taken his rightful place on Boot Hill. A group of us saw him off, and good riddance to him.

Doc nodded emphatically and repeated, "Good riddance. Say Matt, you haven't told us what happened out there on the trail."

Matt recounted the whole thing from finding tracks near the stagecoach to his own return to Dodge.

Kitty chuckled a little in amazement, "That teenage girl who shoved a rifle in Bishop's back must be something. I hope she's alright."

Matt nodded, "You should have seen the look on Bishop's face. You know I plan on riding out there to check on that family one day soon. I want to see how they are doing and let them know Bishop won't be back."

Kitty looked up, "Matt I'd like to come along, if that's alright."

"That would be nice Kitty. We'll drive out together soon." Matt paused for a minute before asking, "Say Doc, How is Mrs. Wallace?"

Doc shook his head, "I don't know if she will ever be recover emotionally. She went back East to where her relatives are."

Everyone was silent for a moment, contemplating the damage Ed Bishop had done to so many.

Kitty suddenly looked up and smiled, "Matt, I keep forgetting to tell you that Mary and Letty stopped by to see you, baby in tow of course."

"Are things working out with them living together on the farm and helping each other?"

Kitty continued to smile, "Better than working out. That small chicken farm is operating real good now that Letty is working it, and Mary told me that she considers Letty's little boy to be her own grandbaby. They are grateful to you, Matt. They say you brought them all things good."

Matt thought for a few seconds, then he looked around at his friends as he lifted his beer, "Let's drink to all things good."

THE END


End file.
